Desire
by Markolvr
Summary: After having a vampire lurk outside her bedroom window every night for twenty years, Jenn questions his loyalty and why he doesn't just kill her. She gets her answer in the thralls of passion.


**This is what I call a one-shot smut story and it was inspired by the song 'I Get Off' by Halestorm as some of the lyrics from it are used in it. And although this is an erotic encounter between Marko and Jenn, I consider it tame in terms of the others I've written. I wanted to do it a little different this time and try to show more of what they feel for eachother rather than write out every detail of their sexual organs, haha. Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved. **

Jenn sat alone on the small stool of a chair that sat perfectly in front of the desk her computer rested on. Her fingers pressed lightly against the keyboard but failed to type as she stared blankly at the screen, a void and white space before her. The ideas were there in her mind. They filed through it just as the music that flowed from her radio did, but still no words. If this was how it was going to be than she may as well have called it a night, but she couldn't sleep either. The night was calling to her the way it did every evening when the sun set, which is why she had left her window open.

It was hot in the house anyway; stuffy to the point where breathing was a burden, and it did nothing for comfort, even for one such as she who was always cold. But tonight, things were different. Somewhere deep down a fire burned in her soul. So to keep the heat away, she had stuck to her usual nighttime attire, a comfortably fit tank top of soft material with light pink in lace boy shorts to match. She wouldn't deny that wearing such a thing to bed made her feel sexy, or that she had left the curtains open to show it. Writing on the other hand was going to be a problem.

With her back to the window and the sounds of crickets chirping just outside, she raised the hair off the back of her neck and held it up in a bun with one hand as she leaned back in the chair, shutting her eyes for a second in frustration. The music wasn't helping the situation like it usually did. In most cases it created the perfect backdrop for any scene just as long as the right song echoed from the speakers. Instead it left her longing. Longing and waiting for the one. Screw the writing just as long as he showed up. But beings it was after midnight and she had heard nothing, not even the slightest tap on the windowsill, her hope was waning.

She brushed her fingers through her hair and stretched, pausing halfway through to look up at the light on the ceiling. A flicker of movement at the window caught her eye and she sat, frozen in the moment for a second before she turned to see him there, perched in the open space, his arms crossed and a sly smirk drawn across his face.

"No good?" he asked. "Doesn't look like you've written anything. Or are you trying to decide my next move?"

Jenn swallowed as she looked back at him, his eyes fixed on her in that hypnotic, predatory stare he was famous for. She always got lost in it, and how she had managed to survive him in this way for this long was a mystery to her in itself. "I'm not writing about you," she lied, unfolding her legs from the chair. The sudden need to be closer to him left her questioning her own next position. "Besides, I always write you the way that you are…don't I?" She forced herself to look down, a small half smile on her lips as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. It was nothing new; she knew that he knew she wrote him constantly. Wrote about their erotica.

"Maybe," was his answer and he gave her a cheap half smile of his own.

She fought the feverish feeling his presence gave her for a second. "You know, you've been coming to my window for the last twenty years, the least you could do is give me a straight answer. I feel like I hardly know you sometimes." She shrugged. "Like why do you want me? Why am I not just another meal?" His gentle pushes of will into her mind to just forget about things like that and carry on were overwhelmingly skillful. It sent a shiver all through her and for a second she felt tears welling in her eyes. "Not tonight," she whispered. "Please, just talk to me."

"Does it really matter that much?" Before she could blink or flinch he was standing there before her, his probing eyes following her movements as his body mirrored them. He was looking for direct contact again, for her eyes to lock into his. He loved that about her. How she could be so lost in his gaze and still manage a blink here and there to get her own words out. It was a connection that had been worked in over the many years he had known her, and to him that was worth savoring.

"It does matter because I feel like an idiot standing here, aching to be all over you within a heart beat. It's not right, and it's not fair." She paused and crinkled her lips. "So far all I really know is that you like Blue October."

He chuckled, amused by the pain she seemed to have that he caused. It made her smell so good and when she finally glanced up at him again, his face straightened. He waited for her tensity to ease as the green of her eyes once again locked with the blue of his. "You know more than that," he whispered, barely leaning into her, just waiting for the right moment to touch her lips with his own.

"You don't know what you do to me, Marko." Her voice was low, soft, yet at the same time it came with a sharpness that caused him to straighten. "I don't want to be considered crazy." She bit down on her bottom lip as she edged away from him. The room was tiny, her destination not much more than a foot away where the radio sat. Her fingers fumbled over it while she kept a sharp eye on her vampire muse and finally they found the volume. Slowly she cranked it, the corners of her mouth drawn up into a knowing smile. It seemed that he was only slightly surprised by her resistance to his charms, but anything was better than nothing in her opinion. She wanted him to know what it felt like to want as the words from her song of choice filtered through the speakers.

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night, and I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light…_

With all the force and might she could muster to move him, she grabbed hold of his jacket from the front, clutching as much material as her hands would allow. He smiled at the strength she exerted with eyebrows raised to attention to see just what she thought she could do, partially allowing himself to be moved to any position she wished. She twisted, turning him around, and with one mighty shove, seated him in her chair.

_Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone, and I could close the curtains, but this is too much fun…_

He looked up at her quite devilishly and chuckled again before folding his arms. "You know you have me, what are you so worried about?"

She raised her body up into a stretch, her arms reaching for the sky before she folded her hair neatly into another bun and then let it fall, cascading over her shoulders as she leaned forward, placing her hands neatly on the soft, worn material of his jacket. She crawled in this way, with her fingers up to his shoulders and then ran the length of his collar, folding it up as her cheek brushed his. His skin was chilled, alluring, and the wild scent of it made her weak in the knees. She found herself ghosting his jaw line with the tip of her nose, just to take in more of it.

_I get off on you getting off on me, I give you what you want but nothing is for free. It's a give and take kind of life we make, when your line is crossed, I get off…_

As soon as she touched him, he felt her blood rush, could hear it pumping through her veins and smell it just beneath the tender flesh. He turned his head slowly into her as she explored, carefully nuzzling himself into the nook of her neck as his fangs instinctively descended. _'Don't be scared,'_ he pushed into her mind as his hands snaked around her waist to bring her closer to his desire.

She locked herself into the music, denying his words the best she knew how. Would this be the night he took her life? The anger of not knowing pushed her back and she pulled away with a stern, "No!"

"Come on, you know me," he added.

_So much left unspoken between the two of us. It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch…_

"Barely," she stated, moving forward again, this time to pry his jacket apart. Only now the tip of her nose graced his and she peered into his eyes. "Your favorite color is jade." She felt his hand come up just under her chin to tip her forward as their lips touched.

"And what's my favorite thing about you?" he questioned, his words slightly feverish as he tasted her.

"I…"she could feel her senses jumbled again.

"C'mon, tell me," he urged, feeling her loss of control as she straddled him, his hands on her ass for support.

"You never tell me," she finally managed to say, bending up in a way that took her away from his mouth. "You don't tell me anything." Her head bobbled, as she looked around the room, drunk off the invisible ecstasy he seemed to emit. The music was her focus, even though she wanted him. Her determination to keep in control and do things the way she wanted to for a change kept her from letting him take her right then and there.

_You could say I'm different, and maybe I'm afraid, but I know how to twist ya, to bring you to your knees…_

She backed off his lap, pressing her hands against his jeans for support and stood up again. There was a silence between them before she moved her hair to one side, baring the other side naked for him to see. Then she turned and backed into him, placing herself between the two flaps of his open jacket and rested easily on his chest. She let her head fall back on his shoulder, offering herself to him. "Your favorite thing about me is that I'm human," she said placidly. He could tell her mind was troubled. This went beyond anything he wouldn't share with her, it was something else, but the only words her mind sent him were, 'the others.'

He smoothed his hands over her stomach and ran a line of kisses down the most fragile parts of her throat, nipping her skin here and there to feel her tense up. "You think nothing can have a happy ending don't you?" He laughed against her and the vibration from it trailed down, leaving her nipples taut and perky beneath her top. In his case there usually was no happy ending for a human that crossed his path, and maybe one day he would slip and she would be gone, but for now, he wanted her warm and alive. "Something connects us."

"I want you to taste me." Her head slightly perked up when she said this. It was an abrupt plea and caught him off guard. "Please. The longing I have for you hurts. So just do it." In all the years he had come to her, it was a rare thing for him to taste of her blood. But if she insisted on playing dangerously, he was game.

"Ok," he said flat out, as if the logic of what he had just been trying to preach to her had flown out the door like some kind of sick joke. "But I want you to face me."

She shook her head. "I…I can't. It hurts too much when you visit others like this." It was as if she were giving up then and there. There was hardly enough real emotion in her words to make him think otherwise, like some frail girl that had nowhere else to go. It angered him.

She felt him jerk beneath her, as if her games were too much for him, and he easily lifted her off, setting her down none too gently on the bed. "Good night Jenn," he said sounding slightly disappointed and headed for the window.

_But you don't know, but you can't see, what I'll do for you, I'll do for me…_

"Wait don't go!" She was up in an instant just behind him and he turned sharp, gathering her up in his arms before she could protest. The slight battle of wits was finally lost as true passion took over.

He pushed her hair out of the way as she wrapped her legs around him and braced herself for the sharp sting of his teeth. It felt like white-hot needles of pain as he sank his fangs in, all too soon forgotten as he massaged the spot there with his tongue while he drank. _'Feel me,_' he pushed into her mind and she sank into him. Images from him flashed before her under closed eyelids of the first time he had seen her as a young girl running carelessly from barn to barn at her parent's house late at night. Completely aware of her surroundings and of the four menacing vampires who prowled the hayloft in search of something bigger, and yet completely unafraid. The headstrong spark she possessed to deny them made him want her even more. He had never met such a youth who understood his true nature more than she had, and yet stayed despite the danger. _'It was always you.'_

He took just enough and then released, closing up the small holes with a few brushes of his tongue. Her eyes were still closed as a few random tears ran down her cheeks, dripping into his lap. She sighed, realizing that they were now sitting back in the chair and Marko had his hands at his sides, waiting for her to respond. Now that she finally had an answer, she unhurriedly rose up and looked him drowsily in the eyes before snaking her hands around the nape of his neck to feel the soft curls there. She leaned in for another lip lock. The metallic taste of her own blood on his lips caused her to moan against his mouth. She felt him respond, a small feral noise of his own as his yearning rose. The pressure of it held tightly just beneath his jeans.

His hands came up over her arms, lifting them above her head as he worked the delicate top from her body, revealing beneath it the soft flesh of her breasts and the warm pink of her nipples. Her hands came back down to rest lightly on his shoulders, a curious look across her face wondering what he planned to do next. "Actually, my favorite color is blue," he said quietly with a smirk, trying to act sincere as if she weren't sitting before him topless. "Jade's just really high up there."

She tried to hold a scowl, her jaw tight, but the smile won out and she laughed, hitting him in the arm. "You're such a jerk sometimes." She looked him in the eyes again with a questioning.

"You still don't trust me," he said, sitting back to remove his jacket. The gloves had been left at home this time and instead of a white shirt he had chosen a black, long sleeved one. It made the seemingly sun kissed blonde curls of his hair all the more striking.

"I know you do what's in your nature to do." She leaned forward, pressing herself against the black fabric that defined his chest and kicked her legs out, urging him to remove the under garments that kept him from her heated want, and he obeyed.

"They're just dreams," he insisted. His hands, now warmed from her touch found the contours of her body, knowing every inch by heart as he followed the delicate lines to her breasts, just barely caressing them. He heard her let out a labored breath that indicated she was enjoying his wonderings and she arched her back into it before leaning down to kiss him again. Her lips so soft, and her tongue so sweet, he found himself moaning against her as her hands worked their way into his hair. She loved the feel of it and raised up to place several tender kisses on his forehead before urging him forward between her mounds. He returned the favor, pushing her breasts together with his hands before suckling each one. Drawing them separately into his mouth and between his teeth to feel her shutter.

Now the only thing separating her from him was his jeans, and possibly the shirt. Small details no less, but it left her clawing at the material like an animal. This time she did the honors of raising his chin with her forefinger. She brushed his lips, barely a kiss and the action was returned, her panting driving him on as he inhaled her scent. "You've tasted, now fuck me." Her never-ending doubts had been replaced by the need to have him inside her, and her voice had taken a different tone. It was demanding yet devout and she reached down to forcefully unzip his fly and release his manhood. With one eyebrow raised she looked up at him with something of a smirk, one that he usually gave her as she calculated his next advances.

Without a word, he grabbed her ass and brought her down forcefully against his cock so that it entered her wet heat, filling her to the brink. She gasped as a moan escaped her lips, feeling him fully within her without any teasing or hesitation and looked down at him with an untamed expression. He made a small sound that almost resembled a laugh as if he were playing with her and returned the look. "You like that?"

She didn't answer, but licked her lips in response and swallowed, rolling her hips to feel him hit her clit in just the right spot. His Cheshire cat smile went from ear to ear as he dug his nails deep into the soft tissue of her ass and raised her off him. He winced as the air touched his cock, hungering to feel her tight warmth all around him again and once more, he pulled her down hard and fast, feeling the wet of her lips on his tip before penetrating her.

This time her moan was escalated and she dove for him, crashing against his lips as hard as she could, pushing her tongue between them to savor his flavor. She raked it hard against his fangs, letting small amounts of blood flow onto his as they swooned feverishly in each other's embrace.

She ripped at his shirt, pulling it up to reveal the rest of his chest and lower towards the lean abs of his stomach, so close to where she sat, he locked into her, the threat of jeans getting in the way no longer an issue. She curved her back again, pulling up and then rolling her hips as she sat back down against him, feeling him hard inside her. Her heartbeat elevated as the fire of passion consumed the pit of her stomach.

Gradually, he moved his hands to her hips for support and let her take control of the speed in which she rode him, enjoying the show of her tits slightly bouncing as she bucked and worked him, but a lust of his own was building. The urge to push her on consumed him as his needs made themselves known in the wild moans now emanating from deep in his throat. Once again he gripped her sides, piercing the skin there with his nails. A few tiny specks of blood dripped down over his hands as he lifted her again, and brought her down forcefully. She cried out from the pain and the pleasure that came all at the same time. "Yes…oh yes…fuck me hard," she cried out.

His eyes burned in their normal amber hue as he lifted out of the seat, finding her mouth again as he vehemently backed her into the wall of the small room. "I am fucking you," his voice rasped as he bit the soft lobe of her ear.

"Yes, make me bleed and lick my wounds." Her back scratched against the cold surface of the roughly patterned wall as she clung to him while he pumped hard and fast. Each of their breaths burdened, his heart sluggish, yet quickened by the blood she gave him, and hers a constant steady rhythm that drummed in his ears. He felt it coming, and so much wanted to taste her again before it was all over. "Do it!" she urged, tightening her inner thighs to feel the length of him inside her throb.

He moaned as if he couldn't control his animal inside anymore and tore into her, the hot blood of her ambitions pouring freely into his mouth as he sucked at the wound he had just created right over the top of her breast. She bucked against the hard cold of the wall at her back, gripping his hair as she came, the muscles of her heated core sent into a spasm around his cock. He felt it and responded as he fed, pushing hard into her almost taking her breath away as one last pulse sent him into his own orgasm, spilling his need deep within her.

He rocked against her, pushing his hands up on either side of the wall almost convulsing as he forced himself not to take everything she had. It would have been the utmost of sins had he killed her now after all this time. Finally, he raised himself, still supporting her and looked to see her in the frenzied mess that she was. Her blood dripped down his chin, and she looked at him with careless, sleepy eyes. "Vampire," she uttered, trying to smile.

He gave her a sick, twisted look and licked his lips. "I didn't kill you though." The statement was straightforward and yet the sly smirk crossed his face again.

She laughed and then partially cried, half delirious from all the emotions streaming through her being and let herself fall limp over his shoulders. The disconnection was brutal as he straightened himself and zipped up his pants. It caused him to check her pulse before laying her down gently on the bed. Her naked body was a mess of marks and he kissed the violent one he had made above her breast, sealing it just a little more.

"Don't go!" Her words were barely audible, yet strong, as her hand clasped one of his tightly.

"You should sleep," he said, watching for any expression of her face that might mean he had gone too far. Her burning questions would have to wait for another night.

"Not without you. Please?" She looked so helpless lying there, begging him not to go.

He looked out the window and searched the sky. The others would be around soon to collect him and head home before the dawn approached, but for now, there was no place he would rather have been. He carefully collected her up as he lay beside her so that she rested comfortably against him and nuzzled back into her neck, nipping the spot there before kissing it tenderly.

"You're a devil," she said, her voice hoarse.

"I'm a devil in love with you." It wasn't something he often admitted openly to anyone, let alone the others. Paul especially would never understand, not while there was a sea of pretty girls out there to pick from. Nonetheless he couldn't hide it from David, who he was sure had known from the very beginning. While Dwayne on the other hand kept any remaining human emotions to himself. Jenn made him feel something. He loved what he was no doubt and found pleasure in the hunt, but for now he was content just to lay next to her.


End file.
